Not As It Seems
by just-A-Girl-1517
Summary: Annabeth Chase is done with fame for a little while She realizes she needs to take a break so she does just that With a little help from her best friends, Thalia and Piper, Annabeth will go to school in disguise. When she meets famous singer and actor Percy Jackson at her school and he doesnt know who she is She'll teach Percy not everything is As it seems rated T cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**AN First of all I unfortunately do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters. Second i don't own the lyrics I write down either. Even though i do love Selena Gomez's new song. And no not all the songs Annabeth 'sings' will be Selena Gomez. I'm just going to write songs i like! **

** Happy Reading! =) **

Annabeth's POV

_When you're ready come and get it _  
_Na na na _

_When you're re-e-a-dy _

_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na _

As soon as the music fades I take off my giant recording head phone and walk out of the booth.

"That was great Annabeth. Everyone is going to LOVE your new single."

"Thanks Thals!" I screamed to my manager and best friend Thalia as I walked out of the recording studio.  
My name is Annabeth Chase. And yes, I am a world wide known singer and I have topped the billboards for about a year now and I just turned 17. Yes, the music business is great and singing is my life, but the way the media hounds me is almost un-bearing.  
Speaking of the media as soon as I stepped out of the studio I was blinded by the flashing of cameras, and deafened by the shots of questions.

"ANNABETH! ANNABETH! TELL US ABOUT YOUR NEW SONG!" or it was

"ANNABETH TELL US ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH LUKE CASTELLAN! IS IT TRUE HE'S CHEATING ON YOU?"

All I wanted was to turn around and yell 'mind your own business' and 'you'll hear my song when it comes out, so wait like everyone else', but I didn't. I restrained myself and continued to push through the sea of reporters. I was almost to my car when someone pushed me to the ground.

When I hit I felt my left wrist pop and I knew I had hurt it. When I need someone to help me up, all they did was take pictures. I had finally pushed myself up when I finally realized I was done with all of this. I needed a break more than I thought.

I finally made it inside my car and I tried to grip the wheel, but pain coursed through my wrist and up my forearm. I decided to drive to the ER and get my wrist checked out.

As I pulled up to the ER I pulled my hood up over my head and put my sunglasses on my face trying to hide from the press. I walked inside the ER and I went and filled out the forms as they took me into the back room.

It only took two or three minutes to x-ray my wrist and then the doctor came back in the room with the results.

"Hello, Miss Chase. My name is Dr. Chiron." As he was speaking to me I was studying him. The first things I noticed were his wheel chair, and his fatherly face. I must have zoned out because I heard him saying, "Miss Chase? Miss Chase!"

"Oh! What?"

"As I was saying you only sprained your wrist. It's not broken, but I suggest you put absolutely no stress on it. I'm giving you a brace to wear for the next 5 weeks. And also I checked your blood pressure, as every doctor should, and noticed your blood pressure is dangerously high. Your only seventeen. I also suggest taking a break from you work and taking a nice long vacation."

"Okay doctor. Thank you."  
I thought about his words as I walked out of the ER and got into my car. I looked down to find I had 3 texts from Thalia and my stylist, who was also a good friend, Piper.

I read Thalia's two test first.

** Thals- Hey! I saw the pics of u laying on the concrete outside the studio online! U okay? **

** Thals- Please answer! Just checking!**

I knew I need to text her back. First of all she was my manager, and she need to make sure I was okay to sing and do promotion stuff for my new song. Second she may be 21 (four years older than me) [AN I forgot the age difference between Annabeth and Thalia so I guessed.] but she's still me best friend and the closest thing I have to family.

** Me- Hey Thals! I'm fine. Sprained wrist! Ugh! =( Doctor also says I need to take a break! **

As I wait on her reply, I knew I need to reply to Piper too.

**Pipes- OMGods! I saw the pics! R U OK? Did they mess up that pretty face you won't let me put make up on? **

** Me- I'm fine! Thanks for asking. I just sprained my wrist**.

I finally pulled up to my apartment when Thalia replied.

** Thalia- Sry about ur wrist! I'm coming over in 10 for Disney movies and ice cream! So gonna veg out!**

** Me- Okay! Sounds great! **

I walked into my apartment and was going to my room to change. My apartment was the perfect size for me. If you walk in the front door and you will go down a hall. The end of the hall expands into my living room and kitchen. The kitchen had brand new appliances and a bar with two stools. My living room had a cream couch with silky blue pillows that faces my flat screen TV. When you leave my living room you will go into another hall way with two bed rooms on the left and one bathroom and a closet on the right. The first room is just a guest room and the second is mine. My room is perfect for just who I am. It has a big bed with four columns on each corner and it has a cream, almost see through, curtain all the way around it. The walls are a sea green color, because sea green is my favorite color. I have a white night stand with a little table lamp on top of it. On the farthest wall was a white desk where I do all the work I have to to graduate high school. My closet is just a very small walk in and all my clothes fit into it perfectly.

As I walked into my closet I found my favorite pair of silky pajama pants and a giant hoodie that had a trident on it. (I have always been into Greek mythology.) I walked out of my closet and sat down on my bed and pulled out my favorite book on architecture while I waited for Thalia to get here.

You may be asking yourself, what is a seventeen year old world famous pop star doing living on her own? Well lets just say the second I made enough to leave home, I did.

I was still reading when I heard Thalia walk in. And yes, she has a key to my house.

"ANNIE!"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

I walked out in to my living room and saw Thalia with two Wal-Mart bags full of ice cream and like six Disney movies. We put up the ice cream and had finally decided on watching Tangled when we sat down on the couch. The movie had just started when Thalia asked me a question.

"So Annie," I sent her a glare. "How's Luke? Still the 'best boyfriend ever'?" She asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"First of all don't call me that, and second he's still a pompous egotistical jerk. I can't understand why I'm stuck as his fake girlfriend to push his career into 'stardom'."

I paused before saying the next part.

"Thals.. You know I love singing right? And that I would never quit. I just….feel like I need a break. I'm seventeen and my blood pressure is to high! I just wish I was normal sometimes. Ya know? I don't know, maybe go to school or something."  
"Annie, you'll never be a 'normal girl'. You're known world wide. No one would treat you the same-"

"I know," I said cutting her off.

"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying they wouldn't treat you the same if they knew who you were."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your going to school, and you'll have on a disguise."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Hello my Lovelies! Thanks to all of you who followed and favorited. Please Review though! **

** THIS PARTS IMPORTANT - I WILL NOT always update every day. I will update ****when i can. **

**Okay! Happy Readings! **

Chapter 2 Annabeth's POV

"Oh, my gods. Thalia….." I looked amazing. Over the last 3 hours Thalia and I had completely changed my look. Instead of my naturally curly, blonde hair we had dyed it to a dark brown and spent an hour straightening it. I also added a deep blue colored contacts to try and cover up my stormy gray eyes. Although some gray specks still showed through, when in a certain light, I looked like a different person.

"Annie. You don't even look like yourself." She paused before saying the next part. "I kind of like it."

"THALIA!"

"That's not what I meant. Okay now to little details. Like how everyone knows your name. What are you going to tell everyone you name is?"

"Okay, I thought about this. I love the name Annabeth. It's what my mom wanted people to call me and that's what people will. So my last name can change, but not my first." I thought for a second going through what I thought were cool names.

"Ooooo! I know! Something cool like….. Jackson!"

"Annabeth, don't be so stupid. Everyone will know that's fake. 'Sure just choose the name of the single- handedly most famous boy in the world' Good one Annie."

I personally thought Thalia was being kinda harsh but I know she wants me to stay safe from crazy fans and paparazzi when I'm 'under cover'.

"Hey! I got it!" An idea suddenly hit me! "I used to know these kids! They were twins and always got in trouble. They picked on me all the time, but they were still nice. Stoll. **(AN hahah Stoll ;D)** That was their last name."  
Yeah...Annabeth Stoll. I thought to myself. That sounds… good?

As I was thinking to myself Thalia started talking.

"Okay that will be fine. I can be your 3rd cousin or something and you're staying with me. This is going to be great! But we can't lie to the principle. We can explain the situation and ask them to lie for us to the students. You start Monday. Which gives you two days to get ready."

And now for the time being I was Annabeth Stoll.

*Monday*

I was dressed like a regular kid. I had on some crop boyfriend jeans and a black tank top with a fitted red blazer over it. My shoes were just plain black flats. I had on black rimed glasses with fake lenses. Let's just say I was freaking cute.  
I was sitting in the principle's office with Thalia at my side explaining my situation. We had finished our story a good 5 minutes ago still waiting for a reply.

"Well, ladies." She started, "After thinking on it. Yes I will let you keep up the 'game' your playing, but if anything shall happen to my school, there will be severe punishment."

This woman was seriously scary. And I respected her for it.

"Yes, Miss."

"Off to class now." She said pointing her finger out the door. Before she left, Thalia gave me my class list and wished me luck. Although neither of us knew how much luck I would need.

As I walked into class everyone stared at me as I took my new student notice to the teacher.

"Ahhh, Miss," He looked down to read the notice. "Stoll. Please take your seat."  
The only seat I saw was in the back of the room.  
As I was walking back to my seat I looked over and saw a group of girls all smiling at me. I smiled back and noticed to late what one of them had done. She had stuck her foot out just when I walked by. I luckily only stumbled but that got everyone laughing except for a few kids.

I stood up and walked quickly to my seat. When I sat down, a blonde girl leaned over and started to speak me, "Hi, I'm Silena! Don't pay attention to Rachel. She's a brat to everyone. And trust me when I say brat I'm putting it nicely."

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. And thanks for the warning." I knew immediately that Silena and I would were going to be good friends. The rest of class was really boring. Aside from the usual glances from Rachel and her little group, nothing happened.

When class was over I was one of the first to the door considering where my seat was. When I opened the door, there was a huge crowd students standing outside the door. I tried to get through, but none of them would budge. I heard someone quietly groan behind me. Then a deep voice behind me said, "Maybe if I go, they'll let you through."

As I turned and noticed who said this to me I was shocked to see Percy Jackson himself. The same Percy Jackson that has won a bunch of awards for his numerous singles and records.

"Go ahead, if you want. As long I don't have to face that crowd." He chuckled at that last comment, and walked around me. The crowd parted at the sight of him. He turned back around and looked at me,  
"If you follow right behind me I can almost promise you won't get trampled." I laugh at his 'almost promise' and then replied.  
"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline your offer. I'm waiting on someone. Thanks though."

He looked almost shocked, but just nodded his head and made his was through the crowd.

Someone came up and grabbed me from behind, " Do you know who you just rejected? Percy Jackson! That's who!" It was Silena. "I mean he just so perfect! How could you say no? He's my favorite singer! Well other than Annabeth Chase. Oh, I just love her. Not in that way, but she is awesome. I mean her new single! Ugh I get the freaking feels from it!"

I personally thought this was all hilarious.

"Yes, I'm quiet aware of who that was. I just don't see the point in fangirling  
over him. I mean sure he seems perfect and I do like his acting and songs, but he's just a regular person." The only response I got was,  
"You're a freak. Just kidding, but your still crazy. What class do have next?"  
"Uhhhhh, Musical Theater with Mr. Kelly." After that all she did was squeal.

"What?! Do you have that class too?" I asked covering my ears. All she did was nod. She started to drag me to what I assumed was my next class.

We finally got the theater, but we were almost half an hour early considering we had free period in between. There was a guitar laying on the stage even though no one was in the theater with us. Then suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey Silena, do you like to sing?"  
"I love to. Why?"

"What you favorite song?" She stood for a second before replying. "'Come and Get It' by Annabeth Chase."

I ran to the stage, and hopped on top of it. I picked up the guitar and started to play and sing.

_When you ready come and get it _  
_(Na na na na na na) _  
_When you ready come and get it _  
_(Na na na na na na) _  
_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation _  
_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient _  
_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby _  
_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you _  
_All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

We continued to sing the song until we had finished it and were out of breath. I was having such singing and dancing with Silena. I hadn't felt this good in such a long time. Even if my wrist still hurt.

Then I heard someone clapping. I turned and saw who it was. Oh. No.

I looked over at Silena who was just a paralyzed as I was.

"You are amazing." I was to nervous to say anything. I mean I had just preformed for Percy Jackson. Even if I didn't know it. I had been in the music business long enough to not get star struck, but I was just cut off guard. I turned to look at Silena again who had mumbled something about needing to go to the bathroom and jumped off the stage and ran out. When I finally realized who I was I responded.

"Me?" He just laughed.  
"Yes, you. You kind of drowned Silena out. Not that that's a bad thing."  
"Uh, Thanks?"  
"No really. I mean it. You were really good."  
"Thanks. No offense but what are you doing here?"  
"Oh I take this class. It's only you, me and Silena in this class you know. Most of the time the teacher doesn't come and Silena's to star struck to talk to me."  
"Oh Silena loves you. I think she worships you." He just started laughing.  
"I like you. You aren't constantly falling at my feet. What's your name?"  
"Annabeth Ch-" I almost slipped up. "Stoll."  
"Annabeth? Like the singer?"  
"Yeah, I… get that a lot."  
"Well Miss Annabeth. Would you mind singing with me?" He said bowing slightly. I just laughed and rolled my eyes, deciding to play along. I pretended to curtsy. **(AN Is that how you spell that?)** "Oh why of course, Sir Jackson," I said in a phony British accent. He reached out for the guitar and I willingly gave it to him.  
"Do you know my new song 'Mirror'?" I just laughed everyone knew his new song. It had been number 1 on the charts for three weeks. He started to play, and I started to sing. When the song was over we both had huge smiles on our faces.  
" We sound really good together. You know the spring musical auditions are in a few days. I'm trying out for the lead roll. You should too."

"What's the play?"

"Beauty and the Beast. You would make a perfect Belle."

"I'll think about it. Hey what time is it?"

"Lunch time! Want to sit with me?"

"Sure." And that day I walked out of the theater with Percy Jackson, and nothing but him on my mind.

If only I knew what was about to happen next.

**Oooo! What's gonna happen? You won't find out unless you review! **

**P.S. i can see Percy being a totally hot singer! **


	3. Chapter 3

** *This Chapter has been fixed with a minor mess up***

**Hello! here we are again for another chapter. Sorry i just got out of school so i might have more time to write! Oh i was also voted Best All Around at my school! Plus i have a cold! Yay! *Sarcasm* How have y'all been? **

Chapter 3 Annabeth's POV

We were walking to the lunch room when I realized I left my purse in my locker.

"Hey, Percy? I left my purse with my lunch money in my locker. I'll be right back"

"Okay! I'll save you a seat."

I was walking to my locker and had just turned the corner out of Percy's view when someone pushed me up against the wall.

My back was to the person who had pushed me, and my face had hit the wall. Hard. I had flashbacks of childhood memories no one should have think about.

"Percy is Rachel's back off." That's all I heard. Then I felt the pressure on my back release, and let go of the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

I turned around to see who it was and all I saw was an empty hallway. I could feel the headache coming on and reached up to touch my head. I was going to have really bad bruise because as soon as I touched my head I winced. I remembered Percy waiting on me and I tried to hurry. When I say tried I mean I had hit my head so hard I was seeing stars and couldn't walk straight. I remember making it to my locker and getting something. It may or may not have been my purse I just kind of reached and grabbed. I also remember hearing something about a slut, and seeing Percy and him saying my name. That's all I can remember, then everything went black.

**Percy's POV**

Wow. That's all I could think when I heard Annabeth sing with me. She was amazing and I had this pull to her like I've never had to anyone. When we finished singing I didn't want her to leave so I invited her to lunch.

We were half-way to the lunch room when she looked at me and said,

"Hey, Percy? I left my purse with my lunch money in my locker. I'll be right back." although I didn't want her to leave, I also didn't want to be that freak who follows someone everywhere. Especially since we just met.

"Okay! I'll save you a seat."  
She had just turned around the corner out of my view when Rachel pushed my back up against a locker. This girl was a serious tramp.

"Hey, Percy." She said in a way like she was trying to be….seductive? If she was she was failing miserably.

"Hi, Rachel."  
"So…what's with you and this brunette slut your hanging around with?" The second the word slut came out of her mouth I was infuriated.

I shoved her off of me and looked down at her and said,

"Rachel, what is your problem?! That brunette 'slut' your talking about, her name is Annabeth. She smart and nice and pretty, and unlike you, doesn't constantly throw herself at me. She doesn't freak out every time she sees me because I'm famous. So please don't talk to me about her unless you want to say how great she is." I started to walk away, wondering where all that stuff I said about Annabeth came from, especially considering I just met her, when I heard Rachel say,  
"Percy! Honey? Are we in a fight?!" After she said that I had to hurry out of her view before I started laughing uncontrollably. I mean she is a TOTAL idiot. Then I heard,  
"Percy?" I turned around and it was Annabeth. She had a red bump on her head and wasn't really walking that straight.  
"Annabeth? What's wrong? What happened?"  
"Ummm, I think I hit my head on a….on a…a… I think I hit it on a… something?" She was seriously out of it.  
"Annabeth lets get you to the nurse."  
"But I have to go meet Percy in the lunch room." When she started to talk she started to wobble too. I put my arm around her shoulders trying to steady her. Then I heard her say,  
"Percy, my head hurts." she slurred the s at the end of hurts. Then she collapsed.

**Yes i'm aware how terrible that was and rushed. Sorry! Review! Because if i don't think your reading i won't update!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with one of the worst headaches I've ever had. I mean I was still seeing stars. It almost felt like a hangover. I couldn't remember anything after I heard someone say slut and then saw Percy. I looked up and realized I was in the nurses office. I turned my head to the left and saw where the nurse was sitting at her desk. I turned my head to the right and saw Selina sitting in a chair texting.  
"Selina?" I came out as a whisper.

"Oh look who finally decided to join the living once again! We must praise the gods for bring you back from the Underworld!"

"Oh shut up. How long have I been out?"

"Well it's 2:45 and Percy checked you in the nurses office around 12...so you can do the math." Wow. Over two and a half hours. Man, who ever that chick was seriously knocked my head hard.  
"Speaking of, where is Percy?"

"Well, he wouldn't leave your side until I finally convinced him to at least get some food out of the vending machines. I mean I could hear his stomach growling. And guess what?! I didn't have a panic attack when he talked to me. I was totally calm. I wonder if he likes me? We could be the new power couple of Hollywood. Especially when I get discovered for being the great designer I am. Think of the couple names! Selcy! Ooooo! I like that or it could be Pelina! No I like Selcy better!"

After her rant about couple names I tuned her out. She was only making my headache worse. I was trying to recall what had happened when I heard her say something again about me.

"Annabeth. Annabeth!" She must have said my name a few times before I started to listen.  
"What?" I asked.

"As I was saying, did you know you talk in your sleep? I mean the entire time you were out you mumbled! You said stuff about someone's world tour and something about hair dye and contacts. I mean what kind of dream did you have?"

First of all: I talk in my sleep?!  
Second: Did I accidentally say something and screw up my cover?

Way to go Annabeth, I thought to myself.

But if I had blown my cover Selina would be freaking out so I think I'm okay.

As I was thinking to myself, Percy walked in.

"Hey! She's alive!" He said when he saw me with my eyes open.

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Selina.

"Shut up both of you. My headache is slowly getting worse."

"Sorry." they both whispered, while trying not to laugh. I sent them both a glare.

"So Annabeth," Percy started out, "what do you remember?"  
I started racking my brain looking for the answer to Percy's question.

"Well… I remember walking to my locker, and…" I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them what really happened. I mean there's no need to be worried over some little 'high school bully'.  
"I tripped. Then I remember hearing someone say the word slut and I remember seeing you same my name, but I couldn't hear you, and that's it."

"Wow, guys its after 3. I should probably go. Hope you feel better Annabeth! Bye Percy!" As Selina walked out the door, both Percy and I yelled goodbye.

When she was gone Percy turned and said, "You really don't remember anything else? At all?"

He looked at me as if he could tell I wasn't telling the complete truth. It was kind of unnerving .

"Nope. That's all I remember." I paused for a second before saying, "I'm like Selina, if it's after 3, I should probably get home."  
"I can drive you."  
"That's okay. I can drive." I tried to stand up, but when I did I wobbled and Percy had to catch me.

He just gave me a funny look and said "Really?" with a slight smirk on his face. After that I walked **_slowly_** to his car, while giving him directions to Thalia's house.

After we got in his car and he started to pull out of the parking lot, Percy turned on the radio and one of my new songs was already on.

_ I hear you're telling every one you know_  
_That I'm the one like you cant let me go_  
_And you just keep on blowing up my phone_  
_Cause you never seem to know when you should stop_  
_Don't introduce me to any of your friends_  
_Delete my number, don't call me again_  
_We had some fun, but now it's gonna end_  
_But you always made it hard for me to stop_  
_Now you always think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

_You wanna be more than just friends_  
_I can't go through this again_  
_Stop trying get inside my head_  
_Don't wanna do more than hookup_  
_It's getting stupid cause_  
_I shoulda known but I forgot_  
_That you think we're something that we're not_

Percy and I started singing along, and I laughed when he purposely sang off key. I can't remember a time when I laughed harder than I was right now. It felt really good. When the song was over Percy just looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"You might have the best laugh I've ever heard." he said seriously to me.  
"Yeah, right. I hate my laugh."  
"What?! Why? It's adorable!"  
As he finished that sentence I couldn't help but laugh some more at the thought of my laugh being adorable. He just grinned at me and said, "See! Adorable!"

When we both finished laughing I realized that we had pulled up to the house. I was actually kind of sad to leave. As I got out of the car I heard Percy say, "Thanks for letting me drive you home Annabeth! I can't remember a time I laughed like that. Hey would you let me pick you up in the morning? You know cause your car is at school and all."  
"Sure, That would be great and I had a great time too." He looked like he wanted to say more but all he said was, "See you in the morning."

I walked into the house and Thalia said, "Annie.. Who's the boy?" she said this while winking at me. I just walked into the guest room and shut the door. Then I heard faintly, "It's only the first day and already getting rides home! You player! Luke then this new kid. Annie honey slow down!" The I heard her burst into laughter. I just groaned.

**AN **

**I am so sorry about how much that sucks. I am in the middle of a horrible writers block so, **

**PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS! **

**And you know how to do that... by commenting! Wow! you guessed it! This was just kind of a filler chapter and hopefully some Percabeth to come! Love y'all! **

** ~Just-A-Girl-1517**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

I walked back to the car in the worst mood ever. I had really wanted to ask Annabeth out on a date, but I couldn't do it. I just chickened out! I never do that with a girl!

I was finally in my car and driving home when I got a text from Annabeth. I was actually really excited. I'm losing my mind! She's just some girl!

**Annabeth: Hey! :P **

**Me: Hey! **

**Annabetn: What time are you picking me up in the morning? **

**Me: What is tomorrow? **

**Annabeth; Friday.. Why? **

**Me: I'm leave at 7 because I'm getting McDonalds! I do it every Friday. You want to leave early with me?**

**Annabeth: Sure I'd love to! **

**Me: Sounds great!**

By the time I pulled into my driveway I realized one thing. I had an almost date with Annabeth Stoll.

**Annabeth's POV**

I have an almost date with Percy! I'm never one to get excited about dates but for some reason this almost date thrilled me. I was really excited for about half a second then I was overwhelmed with guilt.

_ I'm lying to Percy._

That thought just kept running through my head. I didn't feel bad about lying to anyone else, but lying to Percy just kept eating at me. I didn't feel this bad lying to Selina of anyone else.

I knew it wasn't because I felt guilty for cheating on Luke. He and I aren't even in a real relationship! Neither are Percy and I…but still!

He's not even a close friend yet! Get it freaking together Annabeth! It's just Percy!

I was pacing in my room at this point. I moved over to my bed and sat down.

_ Maybe if I read I'll get it off my mind._

I picked up the most recent series I was reading. Divergent. This truly was a great book series. I mean I'm slowly becoming obsessed with Fourtris! I love me some Tobias! I started on page 103.

_ ~*One Hour Later*~_

Pg. 104.

"UGH!" I screamed in my bedroom. I've been trying to read for an hour and I only read one page!

The longer I thought, the more I realized one thing. I was slowly becoming one of the things I hate most.

I was slowly becoming a girl who couldn't get enough of Percy Jackson. And I've only known him for a day. Oh great.

The more I thought, I finally decided.I have to tell Percy Jackson who I am.

Who I really am.

**AN**

**Guys I am so sorry! I've been so busy! my first day of high school was 2 weeks ago. I made the volleyball team and we've been practicing since July 10th. **

** I want you guys to know how much it means to me to know you've stuck with this story! and please believe me I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. Ever. I could never do that to you guys. **

**I'm pretty upset with myself at the horrible length of this chapter. It is literally the shortest chapter I have ever written. I really can't stand myself. **

**Please don't give up on me! **

**R&R **


End file.
